Das wahre Leben
by blithe spirit
Summary: Tom Riddle! Alle wissen wer er ist! Doch warum wurde aus dem beliebten Schüler, der gefürchtetste Mann der Zaubererwelt? Setzt euch macht es euch bequem...ich will es euch erzählen!
1. Besuch

**Titel: Das wahre Leben!**

**Autorin: blithe spirit**

**Disclaimer: Die handelnden Figuren stammt ursprünglich von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe an ihnen keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art. Diese FanFiction ist frei erfunden. Dankeschön und viel Spaß beim lesen...**

**Bemerkung:**** Freue mich auf eure ehrlichen Reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 1 

**Besuch**

Er ist noch gar nicht solange her, Tom konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. Er war um die Mittagszeit gewesen er hatte sich wie immer unter seiner Bettdecke versteckt und war nicht zum Essen erschienen. Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen können. Warum war er immer die Zielscheibe der anderen, warum musste er immer hinhalten? Warum nur? Tom lag in seinem Bett und zog sich die Decke noch etwas weiter über seinen Kopf. Die Welt war ungerecht! Ungerecht zu ihm, warum aber? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Etwas getan was falsches war? Oder war es nur falsch zu lebte?

Doch in ihm bäumte sich etwas auf, etwas, sein Inneres. Es sagte zu ihm: Wehre dich, lass dir nicht alles gefallen! Sei nicht so dumm!

Ja, dachte Tom! Es würde alles ein Ende finden. Ein grausames Ende, ein schreckliches. Er war noch ein Kind aber seine Gedanken waren böse, finster und umhüllten ihn in einen Schleier aus Dunkelheit, Gleichgültigkeit und puren Hass.

Plötzlich wurde ihm die die Decke vom Körper gerissen. Er fühlte sich nackt und verletzbar, er öffnete die Augen. „Nun kommt schon! Steh auf! Du hast Besuch!", riss ihn die raue und lieblose Stimme der Erzieherin aus seinen Gedanken.

Er fragte sie erst nicht wer ihn besuchte. Er glaubte ihr nicht einmal! Wer sollte ihn schon auch besuchen? Ihn den stillen und verrückten Tom! So nannten sie ihn immer!  
Er erhob sich, nicht gerade schnell, zum ärger der molligen und in seinen Augen hässlichen Frau. Er schloss kurz die Augen und musste daran denken wie er es dieser Frau heimzahlen konnte, richtig heimzahlen. So, dass sie ihn nie wieder vergessen würde in ihrem kurzen erbärmlichen Leben in welchem sie nie jemand geliebt hatte oder gebraucht. Sie war nutzlos sie war so wie er sich alle Menschen vorstellte. Grausam, dumm und erbärmlich.

Die Frau schubste ihn unsanft. Warum? Warum arbeite diese Frau hier? Sie hasste doch Kinder aber warum war sie da? Tom grübelte darüber nach, es war doch sinnvoller etwas zu tun was man mochte oder nicht?

„Nun mach schon, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" trieb die Frau ihn zu Eile.

Hatte sie überhaupt Zeit, fragte er sich. Warum sagte sie immer sie hätte keine Zeit? Bedeutet dies etwas auch, sie hatte keine Lust sich um die Kinder im Waisenhaus zu kümmern! Aber hatte sie dies jemals? Er versuchte sich an so etwas zu erinnern, doch ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass es solche Augenblicke nie gegeben hatte.

Die Frau verließ das Zimmer welches er sich noch mit 4 anderen Kindern, besser gesagt Ungeziefer auf welches er am liebsten gedrehten wäre, teilte. Nie zeit für sich allein! Tom war bedrückt. War er jemals alleine gewesen? Ja, er war alleine! Alleine ohne Liebe, alleine ohne Führsorge, ohne Zuneigung, ganz alleine!

Die Frau kam zurück ihr folgte ein Mann. Ein Mann mit langem Bart, Halbmondbrille und ein gütiges Lächeln.

Gütig?

Tom wunderte sich er hatte noch nie einem Menschen mit einem gütigen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und er konnte sich darunter nur das vorstellen was er darüber gelesen hatte. Denn man musste wissen, Tom war ein Junge der oft las, was sollte er auch anderes tun? Er war alleine!

Tom konnte sich noch genau erinnern, an die Worte die er gelesen hatte und welche ihm zum nachdenken erregt hatten. "Kraft besteht nicht ohne Güte." Tom hatte sich damals gefragt was dies bedeutete doch jetzt wusste er es! Nein, er sah es!


	2. Erkenntnisse

Kapitel 2

**Erkenntnisse**

Tom saß mal wieder in seinem Bett, wie immer wollte er seine Ruhe haben. Nicht von den anderen Kindern genervt werden, welche mittlerweile großen Respekt vor ihm hatten. Respekt der auf Angst basierte. Angst die berechtig war, denn Tom hatte sich verändert

Nach Dumbledores besuch hatte er sich verändert. Er hatte getan was sein Inneres ihm gesagt hatte. Nachdem er die Bestätigung bekommen hatte. Die Bestätigung, dass er anders war. Etwas Besonderes. Und dieses besondere hatte er in den letzten Wochen nach dem besuch des Schulleiters von Hogwarts schamlos ausgenutzt.

Ja Hogwarts, es war wahr und die Wirklichkeit. Dumbledore hatte ihm alles erklärt lange waren sie zusammen gesessen. Sehr lange!

Er hatte erfahren was er war, ein Zauberer! Er konnte zaubern! War er erstaunt gewesen? Er wusste es selber nicht, es war eher wie ein Triumphgefühl.

Dumbledore hatte es diese Erzieherin erklärt, wo er hingehen würde. Auf eine Schule für Hexerei. Diese dumme Frau, Tom erinnerte sich noch genau an dieses Gesicht, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte. Der Blick war voller Eckel gewesen, Abscheu und etwas was Tom ergötzt hatte! Ja er hatte Angst gesehen! Dieses Gefühl welches ihn bei diesem Anblick erfühlt hatte war großartig. Er war als würde er sehr viel Macht besitzen. Sehr viel! Mehr als er es sich jemals erträumt hatte. Dieses Gefühl mochte er und er würde alles! Alles, dafür geben dieses Gefühl der Macht oft zu erfahren!

Und als die Frau erzählt hatte! Erzählt hatte, dass sie es vermutet hatte. War er über diese Frau erstaunt gewesen! Wirklich erstaunt! Als sie dann von all den Dingen erzählte die er getan hatte und welche aufzeigten wie er wirklich war, böse, gemein und eine Ader hatte für grausames. War er noch mehr erstaunt. Auch weil sie es so erzählte als wären es nur dumme Jungen Sreiche gewesen.

Er selbst erinnerte sich an diese Sachen! Es war wie ein Rückblick…


	3. Kein Zweifel

Kapitel 3

**Kein Zweifel **

Will der Tomichen sein Auto zurück? Was ist wenn ich es dir nicht geben mag? Wirst du mich dann kopfüber durch die Luft schleudern?" die Stimmer des Jungen der ein rotes Spielzeugauto in der Hand hielt was ironisch und hinterhältig. Auf seinem molligen, dummen Gesicht zeigte sich ein überaus hässliches Grinsen. Seine Arme waren so dick wie Toms Schenkel und er sah mit seinen 8 Jahren einfach nur scheußlich aus. So dachte er, welcher sein Auto wieder haben wollte, über den Jungen.

„Gib mir mein Auto.", sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge der vor dem anderen stand und ihn ausdruckslos ansah. Bis jetzt hatte er sich beherrschen können, aber wie lange konnte dies ein 6 jähriger kleine Junge schon? Er war eh ein sehr labiler Charakter, behauptete zumal die Erzieherin. Aber er wusste eh nicht was labil bedeutete und so war es ihm egal.

Doch der Mollige wollte ihm das Auto immer noch nicht geben sah ihn nur noch blöder an. Die Geduld des Kindes was beinahe zu Ende er ballte die Fäuste. Die Ungerechtigkeit die ihm widerfuhr war für ihn wie die Hölle. Immer mehr steigerte er sich Innerlich in seine Wut bis sie ihn fast zerriss. „Gib mir mein Auto, sofort!" zischte er und seine Augen funkelten zornig und verrenkten sich zu Schlitzen.

Das alles schien den Kloß nicht zu interessieren. Er fummelte mit dem Auto rum und vor lauter Dummheit brach er einer der Spiegel des Autos ab. „Ach wie Leit tut mir das!" meinte er ironisch.

Tom konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, er hatte genug! Es reichte ihm! Sein Zorn kochte über und er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Sein Augen waren nur noch tiefe Schwärze. Voller Hass! Ungebändigter Hass! Ungewöhnlicher Hass für solch ein kleines Kind.

Auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers zeigte sich auf einmal Angst als er den Gesichtsausdruck des „Tomichens" sah und er ging einen Schritt zurück. Als er plötzlich von den Füßen gerissen wurde und sein Kopf hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Währenddessen sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Tom zeigte, blieb der Junge bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. Doch ihn interessierte dies nicht, er hatte es verdient. Warum mussten sie ihn auch immer provozieren und ärgern? Hatte die nichts Besseres zu tun? Warum war immer er es? Warum nicht ein anderer?

Die Erzieherin kam ins Zimmer gestürmt einige der anderen die ebenfalls im Zimmer gewesen waren und Tom ausgelacht hatte als er nach seinem Auto verlangt hatte, waren die Frau holen gegangen. Aufgeregt erzählten die Kinder was passiert war.

Tom stritt nichts davon ab. Er hatte keinen Grund dies zu tun. Er war im Recht gewesen! Er hatte immer Recht!

Die Erzieherin sah zu ihm herüber wollte gerade etwas sagen aber als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, kühl, ausdruckslos und voller Hass fuhr sie unmerklich zusammen. Dieser Junge war ihr unheimlich und, wie Tom feststellen musste, hatte sie auch etwas Angst vor ihm. Was nur Tom in ihren Augen sehen konnte.


	4. Deinesgleichen

Kapitel 4

**Deinesgleichen**

Tom war zum ersten Mal in seinem erbärmlichen Leben in der Winkelgasse. Warum sein Leben erbärmlich war? War es den nicht erbärmlich? War es nicht schlimm, dass er keine Eltern hatte, keine Liebe und auch kein Zuhause? Das ihn seine Eltern vergessen hatten ihm vor dem Waisenhaus wie ein Vieh abgesetzt hatte und dann verschwunden waren?

Wohl wahr, er hatte einen Platz zum schlafen ein Dach über den Kopf aber, dass war es schon. Mehr war es für den Jungen nicht. Nur eine kurze Bleibe, eine schreckliche Bleibe! Ein Käfig in der er nicht sein durfte wie er sein wollte und sein wahres Ich verbergen musste.

Tom ging alleine die Winkelgasse entlang. Allein? Ja alleine, aber er fühlte sich nicht so. Er war unter seinesgleichen unter Menschen die vielleicht genau so waren wie er. Oder war er doch so anders wie alle sagten? War er wirklich labil. Tom schmunzelte leicht ja auch heute Morgen hatte man ihm wie so oft vorgeworfen er sei labil. Pah, er und labil!

Jetzt wusste er was labil war und wenn er noch so viel was! Labil war er nicht! Noch einen Grund mehr es dieser Erzieherin heimzuzahlen. Warum hießen diese Leute eigentlich Erzieher? Hatten sie ihn erzogen? Ja, sie waren Mitschuld, dass er nun so war wie er eben war.

Wie war er denn? War er wirklich grausam? Oder sogar unberechenbar? War er wirklich so schlimm? Diese Gedanken bedrückten ihn es war unmöglich für den Jungen einmal abzuschalten. Unmöglich!

Irgendwann würden sie ihn dazu bringen, dass er labil wurde! Sollten sie nur so weiter machen! Aber er würde sich wehren auf seine Art so wie er es wollte! So wie sie es verdienten!

Tom sah sich um, er sah sich um nach seinesgleichen….

Er bemerkte einen Jungen er musste in seinem Alter sein doch er was anders als Tom. War es der besorgte Blick, die Angst alleine zu sein oder doch Zuversicht die er trotz aller anderen Gefühle ausdrückte.

Der Junge näherte sich dem anderen und als er ihn von der Nähe betrachtete schien es als würde es ihm noch erbärmlicher gehen als ihm selbst doch der erste schein trog. Vor ihm stand ein Junge der stolz war, stolz was so wie er war und etwas bewunderte er an diesem Jungen mit den verfilzten, schmutzigen Harren, ungewaschen und ungepflegt.

Er wusste, dass der Junge ein Geheimnis barg! Welches? Er wusste es früh genug erfahren!

Tom ging auf den Jungen zu, selbstsicher! Er kannte kein Gefühl wie Schüchternheit! Er kannte im Grunde genommen kein Gefühl außer Hass…


	5. Mein Inneres

Kapitel 5

**Mein Inneres**

Tom war nach vorne gegangen, zielstrebig auch etwas resigniert bei dem Gedanken, dass nun alle seinen Namen kannten. Er hatte es gewusst, es war unausweichlich gewesen. Er hatte seinen Namen verbergen wollen doch jetzt wussten ihn alle! Jetzt wussten alle den Namen den er mit sich trug als ein lästiges Anhängsel, den Namen seines Vaters.

Der hübsche Junge mit den fast schwarzen Augen trat nach vorne, nahm den sprechenden Hut welcher bestimmen sollte in welches Haus er gehörte. Doch Tom wusste es schon! Sein Inneres, seine Innere Stimme sagte es ihm und sie log ihn nie an! Nie! Sie hatte immer Recht…

Die Zeit nach dem Besuch Dumbledores hatte er genutzt um sich genau über die Welt der Magie zu informieren. Er wusste sehr viel, zu viel für sein Alter.

Es waren die unheimlichen Dinge gewesen die ihn fasziniert hatte. Egal ob es Werwölfe, Dementoren oder Riesen waren. Er liebte alles was gefährlich und Angst einflößen war. Und ihn interessierte es wie man diese Wesen am besten von einer Sache überzeugen konnte. Wie man sie auf seine Seite bringen konnte. Wie sie dachten was sie fühlten und wie sie ihr Leben erlebten!

Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und ihm war so einiges eingefallen. Sehr viel, in den Stunden als er sich alleine gefühlt hatte. Tom hatte sich oft alleine gefühlt! Viel zu oft, eigentlich sein ganzes Leben über.

Die Hutkrempe war ihm über die Augen gerutscht er sah nichts mehr sondern hörte nur noch eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken. Jedoch war es nicht sein Inneres welches zu ihm sprach sondern der Hut. Es war der Hut der das aussprach was er wirklich war.

_Ah, du bist ein sehr talentierte Junge, sehr intelligent und eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Du verstehst es andere Menschen zu täuschen und sie von deinem Willen, von deinem Denken zu überzeugen jedoch sprich aus dir eine großer Hass. Vergesse ihn Junge, vergess ihn. Aus dir kann einmal sehr viel werden!_

Vergessen? Wie konnte er nur dies alles vergessen?

_Aber ich sehe du wusstest es schon!_

Mein Gefühl sagte es mir und mein Gefühl täuscht sich nicht! Nie! Oder willst du es anzweifeln?

_Sicher nicht mein Junge, sicher nicht! Wo sollte ich auch den Erben Salazar Slytherin hinschicke? Du bist dafür bestimm! Nutze es!_


End file.
